1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a window, and more specifically to an article having a first image of a window frame opening into a living or non-living organism, framing a second image of an object related to a third image of a quotation relating to the second image.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous clothing products on the market having images imprinted thereon relating to many real life situations. Many of the images relate to age, real life situations, and other events. In addition, there are xe2x80x9cTeexe2x80x9d shirts containing images of sporting events, family events, and many other events. Each of the existing products feature a two dimensional image depicting some event or message. Attempts have been made to create a third dimension by imprinting the materials with thicker coatings of plastic. Another attempt to provide a third dimensional effect is to use a water/liquid filled clear and/or colored plastic cover. The most popular items frequently used to convey the many messages and events are xe2x80x9cTeexe2x80x9d shirts. In addition, baseball caps and other hats are also used.
The present invention provides a combination of three images printed on an object, such as clothing, with a first image providing the appearance of a window or an opening looking inside a living or non-living organism, a second image representing a theme, and a third image providing a related quotation or description tying the first two images together. The concept of the invention may include any picture, image, figure, or print and may be printed on, in and or upon anything including clothing, materials, objects, walls, surfaces, and not excluding anything.
A first object of the invention is to provide the appearance of an opening, or window, looking inside a living or non-living organism, matter or non-matter, showing object(s), ideas, anything, and/or nothing, inside, internally, upon, and/or attached, whether real, fake, comical, non-comical, logos, designs, animation, or any other theme.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image depicting and/or representing sports, fads, movies, schools of any type, religions, people, animals, interest groups, nation(s), races, beliefs, faiths, worlds, ethnic groups, ideas, living organisms, non-living organisms, mechanical, non-mechanical, jobs, careers, and anything tangible or intangible.